A visita da pequena deusa
by Luana Rosette
Summary: As vezes, em uma mansão sombria, tudo o que precisamos é de um pequeno raio de sol para iluminar as nossas vidas. Né vovô, eu posso ser o seu raio de sol?
1. Chapter 1

Voltei, voltei... eu disse que voltaria. Bom... para ser sincera, algo me impulsionou, mais necessariamente uma review. Eu não pretendia publicar nada até o próximo fim de semana, mas as palavras de _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**_ me animaram a digitar esse rápido capitulo, abrindo mais uma porta no universo de "a melhor das reações".

Essa fic será rápida de capítulos curtos, e a atualização dependerá de como ela for aceita, talvez eu atualize até mesmo de noite.

Bem, bem... agora só posso pedir que aproveitem a fic. ^.^

Boa leitura

A visita da pequena deusa

Ainda dói...

Apenas duas semanas se passaram.

Ainda dói...

Eu vi como ELA era acolhida pela terra

Ainda dói...

A fria madeira de seu caixão não me deixava ver sua face pálida e serena.

Ainda dói...

Duas semanas... Apenas duas semanas desde a morte daquela que nunca deixou o meu lado.

Por que meu amor?

Por que me deixou se sabia que a sua perda abriria um rombo desse tamanho em meu coração.

Ah...

Como dói.

AVDPD

A casa estava mais escura desde que Narcisa se foi.

Talvez ao dizer isso eu corra o risco de parecer melodramático, mas literalmente a casa estava mais escura.

Todas as manhãs que dividimos em nossas vidas dentro daquela mansão, ela fazia questão de passear em ala por ala para correr as grossas cortinas dos salões e quartos.

Era como ver uma esvoaçante fada jogar o seu brilho naquele mórbido ambiente.

Em nossos primeiros dias de casados eu cheguei a até mesmo perguntar por que não deixava que os elfos fizessem isso, mas tudo que recebi em resposta foi um sorriso calculista e algumas palavras tão macias quanto veludo.

"Mas meu amor, assim não teria o mesmo significado, se sou eu que abro cada cortina de nosso lar, cada raio de sol que acariciar o seu rosto lembrará a mim"

Definitivamente ela era uma Slythering...

Só que ela não contava com uma coisa.

Eu toco uma das cortinas fechadas do escuro aposento em que eu estava

- Tudo está escuro e frio, meu amor, e mesmo assim você não sai do meu pensamento.

Fortes batidas me tiram de meu estado depressivo, estranho o fato de elas virem da porta da frente.

Como alguém passou pelos portões principais sem eu perceber a presença?

Com passos rápidos eu me encaminho para lá, geralmente eu enviaria um elfo para abrir a porta, mas a curiosidade estava falando mais alto.

As batidas eram cada vez mais altas, o que começava a me irritar.

Chegando a porta, eu a destranco com um feitiço simples e abro com minha expressão mais irritadiça.

Mas não havia ninguém lá.

Olho para todos os lados e nada. Suspirando, considerei fortemente a hipótese de que seja alguma pegadinha de alguma criança estúpida.

Estava por fechar a porta quando senti algo puxando as minhas vestes.

Olho para baixo e o que vejo me faz erguer uma sobrancelha.

Uma pequenina mão flutuante.

Já imaginando o que estava acontecendo eu estendo a minha mão para frente e com um único puxão eu retiro o que mais que obviamente era uma capa de invisibilidade.

Revelada em minha frente estava uma sorridente menininha de longos cabelos loiros, enormes olhos azuis acinzentados, vestida de um longo vestido verde cheio de laços e babados.

Pisquei algumas vezes diante daquela primeira impressão e não pude evitar de balbuciar.

- Nar... Narcisa...

A pequena figura na minha frente estendeu mais o seu sorriso e com uma leve mesura me cumprimentou.

- Narcisa não vovô, Perséfone. Perséfone Weasley.

Ainda sem consegui perder em meu rosto a estupefação não pude impedir aquele pequeno furacão loiro de passar por mim para dentro de minha casa.

E de certo, apesar de não saber naquele momento...

Para dentro de meu coração.

AVDPD

E aí? O que acharam?

Esse deve ser o capitulo mais curto que já escrevi, e devo dizer que foi bem confortável, sabe? Não ter que quebrar a cabeça em capítulos muito elaborados.

Perséfone é uma personagem que vem habitando a minha mente há algum tempo, e nada a descreveria melhor do que como um verdadeiro raio de sol. E espero que com ela Lucius perceba isso.

Eu senti pena de matar a Narcisa, na minha opinião ela era a mãe mais forte na saga de HP, Lily pode ter dado a vida por Harry, mas ela fez isso em uma situação em que estava contra a parede, Narcisa se levantou de sua posição confortável e desafiou até mesmo o seu senhor para proteger a Draco, pelo menos duas vezes durante a trama.

Deus... como eu adoro essas mulheres fortes.

Por isso Perséfone será uma "reencarnação" de Narcisa, não literalmente, Narcisa estava viva quando Perséfone nasceu, mas de uma maneira simbólica.

Espero que gostem dessa nova fic. Pois acreditem, eu estou adorando.

Bjs


	2. Chapter 2

É... não teve uma grande resposta, mas mesmo assim como prometido aqui está, o segundo capitulo, curto, mas ainda assim fofo.

Mais uma vez eu agradeço a _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**_ pela review, e pode deixar que a Perséfone tem um coração grande o suficiente para abrigar duas mamães ( eu e você), afinal, ela já tem dois papais mesmo , he he.

Bem, sem mais delongas, boa leitura

A visita da pequena deusa

Capitulo 2

_**Não era algo que me desagradava.**_

_**Ao menos não de todo.**_

_**Todo representante de qualquer família de sangue puro cresce mais do que ciente de que terá de enfrentar em seu destino um casamento arranjado**_

_**Por isso agora, no alto de meus doze anos, não me sinto totalmente desconfortável com a perspectiva de ser apresentado oficialmente a minha futura mulher.**_

_**Eu já havia conhecido a irmã mais velha dela, Andrômeda, pois cursávamos o mesmo ano em Hogwarts, e realmente esperava que minha prometida não tivesse nada que haver com aquela garota da pá virada.**_

_**Mas no centro daquele enorme salão, entre fraques e longos vestidos rodados eu me vi diante de um pequeno anjo de cabelos longos e loiros, estes presos em duas folgadas tranças.**_

_**Ela deveria ter uns cinco anos, idade nada animadora para um garoto de doze conhecer a sua futura esposa.**_

_**Mas quando o desapontamento começou a tomar conta de mim ela olhou profundamente minha expressão, sorriu e segurado a minha mão e disse:**_

_**- Vamos dançar?**_

_**Quase chorei de tristeza. **_

"_**Aquilo" era a minha esposa? **_

_**O que eles esperavam que eu fosse para ela naquela festa? Sua babá?**_

_**- Vamos dançar? – ela repetiu mais animada – quero dançar com você em cada baile em que nos encontremos. Ao menos uma música eu quero dançar.**_

_**Aquilo começava a me irritar.**_

_**- E por que a senhorita faz tanta questão de dançar? – tentei passar em minha voz todo o meu desagrado.**_

_**- Por que a cada baile, a cada dança, a cada musica... Eu estarei em seus braços, e eu não vejo nenhum outro lugar melhor para crescer do que aí. Por isso não fique triste – a menina se pôs de ponta de pé e erguendo o máximo que pode o braço ela indicou uma altura que ficava mais ou menos na metade de meu rosto – ao final de cada música eu estarei um pouquinho mais perto daqui, e eu espero – ela abaixa um pouco o braço e apontou o meu peito – que daqui também.**_

_**Não sei quanto tempo eu passei sorrindo naquela noite, só uma coisa ficou clara para mim.**_

_**Definitivamente aquilo não era algo que me desagradava.**_

AVDPD

A memória daquela noite havia se embrenhado em minha mente enquanto aquele pequeno cometa de ondulantes cabelos loiros começou a correr de um lado para o outro em meio a minha sala de estar, observando com alegres olhos cintilantes os retratos que decoravam as paredes, tendo curtas e polidas conversas com um e outro.

Sua capa de invisibilidade estava pendurada no cabideiro da sala de entrada, o que deixava a duvida, como uma criança daquele tamanho tinha a mão uma capa de invisibilidade?

Ou melhor.

Como a filha de Draco tinha a mão uma capa de invisibilidade?

Sim, por que sendo Draco meu único filho, ela só pode ser ...

Espere um pouco!!!

O que a filha de meu estúpido filho faz aqui?

Olho mais uma vez para a despreocupada criança que ria de alguma piada que ela mesma tinha contado para um grupo de velhas sinistra emolduradas em carvalho.

- Seus pais sabem que você está aqui? – pergunto como quem não quer nada

A pequena interrompe a estranha conversa que havia começado com o que deveria ser o seu ta tara ta tara avô e vira o rosto na minha direção.

- Não, eu vim visitar o vovô escondida – e com um ar cúmplice e um de seus dedos indicadores a altura da boca ela pisca e conclui – mas esse é um segredo nosso.

E soltando uma risadinha divertida volta a falar com a pintura do ancião conseguindo em alguns segundos arrancar um sorriso da carrancuda imagem.

Todos o quadros pareceram se digladiar pela atenção da menininha.

Ela parecia ser realmente irresistível.

Igual a avó... não!!! Não posso me deixar levar.

Eu estive a ponto de escurraçar a pirralha da minha mansão, mas uma idéia maldosa me passou pela mente.

"Se meu filho idiota não sabe que a pirralha está aqui, a esta altura ele e o marido devem estar desesperados querendo saber onde sua adorável filhinha se enfiou"

Com um sorriso que de certo faria o próprio Lord Voldemort estremecer, eu cheguei a conclusão de que reter a pirralha por mais algum tempo em minha casa talvez não fosse de todo ruim.

Foi quando meu "plano maligno" terminou de ser arquitetado que eu fui pego de surpresa quando uma forte luz veio diretamente para o meu rosto.

Olhando na direção de onde vinha vi a pequenina menina correndo uma das grossas cortinas daquele aposento.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo – praguejei, esquecendo que estava me dirigindo a uma criança.

Com o mesmo sorriso que me enfeitiçou sua avó há tantos anos atrás ela se virou para mim e iluminada pelos fortes raios solares disse:

- A vovó Narcisa nos visitava algumas vezes – O QUE??? – e sempre que ela vinha eu perguntava o porquê do vovô não vir com ela.

- Você... – murmurei – conheceu...

- Ela nunca falava muito do senhor, e sempre dava a mesma resposta – ela se vira para a janela e abre mais a cortinas – era... hm.. era mais ou menos... "Seu vovô nesse momento está confuso e perdido, ele precisa de tempo para conseguir achar o caminho que o levará para conhecer a sua adorável neta" – ela solta mais uma de suas animadas risadinhas – eu sempre fazia a vovó prometer que o ajudaria a achar o caminho, mas a vovó partiu antes de cumprir a promessa, por isso eu vim.

Ela falava de uma forma tão leviana de Narcisa que era quase como se ela não tivesse morrido.

A menina corre para minha direção e pegando minha mão ela puxa na direção da janela, eu não me movo, mas mesmo assim ela não perdeu o sorriso e continuou:

- Não me admira que você estivesse perdido, tudo aqui é escuro, mas não tenha medo vovô – ela me olha diretamente nos olhos e eu sinto algo estremecer dentro de mim – a partir de hoje eu serei o seu raio de sol.

AVDPD

Kawaii!!!! Eu adoro essa menininha. Ah, e não se preocupem, Lucius não vai ser pedófilo nessa estória, ainda estou pensando se ele vai ter um par ou não nas próximas estórias desse universos.

Vamos pessoal, digam o que acham dessa fic, ou eu não sei se estou agradando ou não, eu pretendo atualizar bem rápido essa fic, mas alguns reviews sempre ajudam a incentivar.

He he

Bjs a todos e até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu disse que atualizaria rápido. He he. Mais um capítulo curtinho saído do forno.

Meu agradecimento especial a _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**_ he he, eu me divirto muito lendo as suas reviews.

Bem, aqui vamos nós, tenham uma boa leitura.

A visita da pequena deusa

Capítulo três

Meus olhos já estavam mais acostumados com a repentina iluminação do aposento.

Mas ainda sim eu não saí do pequeno shock que tive.

Ainda olhando aquela diminuta figura que me encarava sorridentemente, tudo o que pude dizer foi:

- Você vai ser o meu o que?

- Seu raio de sol – disse com mais convicção que antes. Largando minha mão ela ri baixinho enquanto se afasta dando pequenos giros fazendo a saia de seu vestido rodar. A uma certa distância ela volta a me encarar e continua – não podemos apenas confiar no senhor sol vovô, se eu for o seu raio de sol, eu poderei te iluminar mesmo de noite.

Não soube o que responder.

Juro.

Nem mesmo um comentário sarcástico, ou sequer algum praguejo que traumatizariam aqueles ouvidos virginais pelas próximas décadas.

Nada.

Senti uma sensação estranha, que eu não sentia há algum tempo.

Era como se meu coração fosse... tocado.

Argh... estou começando a soar como um meloso Gryffindor.

Estranhando a ausência repentina de suas risadinhas e conversas estranhas, olho na direção em que havia ido minha "hospede" e inesperadamente ela estava parada olhando fixamente um dos quadros.

O único que fiz questão de que não fosse enfeitiçado para se mover.

O de Narcisa.

Eu não queria ter que aturar uma copia barata de minha amada Narcisa agindo que nem ela.

Perséfone silenciosa observava o quadro e, curioso, me pus ao lado dela. Ao sentir minha presença a menina fala baixinho:

- Ela está tão linda quanto da ultima vez que a vi

- Sim – murmuro em resposta – os anos passam para todos nós, mas no caso de Narcisa ele pareceu esquecer de cobrar o seu preço.

A menina ergue o rosto em minha direção com uma expressão confusa, e eu me lembrei de que eu estava conversando com uma criança.

- Eu quis dizer que não importa quanto tempo passasse Narcisa nunca parecia envelhecer.

- Ah... – ela volta a olhar o quadro – papai disse que eu sou muito parecida com a vovó na sua época de criança, que eu provavelmente serei igualzinha a ela quando crescer. Eu não acho.

- Não? – ergo uma sobrancelha com descrença.

- Não – ela aponta para o próprio rosto – a vovó não tinha esse tantão de sardas como eu tenho.

Pela primeira vez naquela estranha manhã eu olho para a criança na minha frente sem o fantasma de Narcisa ao seu redor, e pude reparar, apesar de serem muito parecidas, Perséfone tinha pequenas peculiaridades que a distinguiam de Narcisa:

Em primeiro lugar eram aquelas sardas, que eram uma clara "marca registrada Wesaley".

Em segundo a sua pele mais bronzeada pelo sol.

E por último seus cabelos, que apesar de terem a mesma cor que a de minha esposa, eram ondulados ao invés de lisos.

Estranhamente tal fato começou a fazer com que as palavras "menininha", "pirralha" e "peste" fossem substituídas pelo nome daquela criaturinha.

Estranhamente, a imagem de Narcisa se distanciava da pequena a minha frente.

Estranhamente...

Desconcertado pelas recentes revoluções de minha mente, fiz um comentário leviano apenas para me distrair.

- Se você quiser, seus pais podem fazer um feitiço de extração de sardas em você.

- NÃO!!! – Perséfone exclamou horrorizada cobrindo as bochechas com as mãozinhas como se assim pudesse impedir que eu arrancasse suas sardas uma a uma de sua face – eu não quero perder as minhas sardazinhas.

Olho ligeiramente divertido para a reação exagerada dela e sem conter meu veneno continuei o jogo:

- Ah... Mas você não quer se parecer a sua vo... com a Narcisa? Se for assim terá que perder essas sardas – digo com um falso ar autoritário.

- Não, não – ela balança a cabecinha de forma assustada – minhas sardas não. Eu já tenho o nariz da vovó, isso já deve ser o suficiente, mas as sardas não.

Realmente, o nariz dela, assim como a maioria de seus traços, era igualzinho ao de Narcisa.

Era um nariz arrebitado com certo ar aristocrata.

- Tudo bem, acho que apenas o nariz já e suficiente – eu tento acalma-la ao ver o quão assustada ela estava ficando – mas afinal, por que você quer tanto manter essas sardas?

O que? Eu tinha que perguntar.

Depois de tamanho espetáculo quem não sentiria curiosidade?

Mas nem por isso eu estou tentando ser amigável com a Pers... com a pirralha.

Longe de mim.

- Por que – ela lança para mim um olhar desconfiado, como se do nada eu fosse me jogar em cima dela e arrancar de suas bochechas suas preciosas sardas – a vovó me disse que a coisa que mais amava ao olhar para o papai era o quão parecido ele ficava ao senhor a cada ano. – levando as mãos novamente as bochechas, ela sorri com carinho – se for assim a coisa que meu papai mais deve amar quando olha para mim é o quão parecidas são as minhas sardas com as de meu pai.

O discurso era meio estranho. Mas depois que eu comecei a associar o "papai" ao Draco e o "pai" ao primogênito Weasley, aquele falatório começou a fazer mais sentido.

Que garota confusa.

- De dez palavras que você fala, oito são relacionadas a Narcisa – eu falo incomodado – há quanto tempo você a conhece?

- Desde sempre – ela percebe meu olhar confuso – papai disse que ela sempre nos visitou, desde antes de Will nasceu.

- De quem nascer?

- O Will – ela diz um pouco irritada como se fosse lógico eu saber quem era esse tal de Will.- o meu irmão mais velho.

Meu rosto se endureceu.

Claro que eu sabia quem era ele. Apenas não sabia o seu nome. Ele era o motivo pelo qual eu não falo mais com Draco.

Ele é a criança que um dia eu desejei que nunca viesse ao mundo.

Nunca me preocupei de saber qualquer coisa sobre esse garoto, não que faça muita diferença, de certo aquele pirralho me odeia.

Quem não odiaria a pessoa que quase obrigou o seu papai a abortar-lo?

Parecendo ignorar minha expressão sombria, Perséfone volta a segurar minha mão e com seu sorriso irresistível diz:

- Quando eu saí de casa ainda era muito cedo, por isso não pude tomar café da manhã, né vovô, o senhor já comeu?

Definitivamente ela era uma Weasley.

AVDPD

Nhaaai... Nossa pequena deusa está com fome!!!

Eu estou morrendo de inveja do Lucius, eu também gostaria de dividir o café da manhã com aquele raiozinho de sol.

Não creio que eu vá estender muito essa fic, provavelmente até o final de semana ela já vai estar terminada.

Depois dela eu irei iniciar a estória do primeiro ano dos trigêmeos de Draco e dos gêmeos de Harry em Hogwarts, se alguém quiser dar alguma idéia de algum filho de qualquer personagem pode dar, estou sempre aberta a sugestões.

Até agora as crianças que com certeza existem são

Draco x Bill

Willian Weasley Jr (14 anos)

Apolo Weasley (11 anos)

Dionísio Weasley (11 anos)

Perséfone Weasley (11 anos)

Harry x Severus

David Potter (11 anos)

Matheus Snape (11 anos)

Rony x Blaise

Stephanie Zabine Weasley (8 anos)

Luna x Neville

Jonathan Longbottom (13 anos)

Miria Longbottom (11 anos)

Patricia Longbottom (12 anos)

Essas idades são as que eles terão no começo da próxima fic. (creio que eu não falei, mas Perséfone, na fic atual, tem 7 anos)

Como desafio, eu pergunto se vocês adivinham em que casas os filhos de Harry e Draco vão entrar.

Podem chutar a vontade

He he, boa sorte.

Bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Nhai... nhai... e eis que chegamos ao quarto capitulo.

Novamente agradeço a _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**_ por seus reviews e a todos que acompanham essa curta fic.

Depois desse em especial, só faltaram mais dois e a estória chegará ao fim.

Por isso aproveitem, e tenham uma boa leitura.

A visita da pequena deusa

Devo dizer que a cada segundo eu ficava mais impressionado.

A confiança que a pequena dama demonstrou ao me acompanhar pelos corredores da mansão Malfoy era digna da de uma verdadeira herdeira.

Aquela expressão "perpetuamente alegre" não deixava seu rosto, mas mesmo assim, com movimentos graciosos me acompanhou até o salão de refeições sem parecer se intimidar com os corredores escuros e vez ou outra cumprimentando um ou outro quadro que encontrava no caminho.

Como uma pirralha de apenas 7 anos pode ser tão sociável?

Sim, por que nesse meio tempo a menininha fez questão de me dizer quantos anos tinha, do que gostava, do que não gostava, de como normalmente preferia misturar a geléia de amora com chantili...

E quando eu não quis responder aos mesmos tópicos banais, ela simplesmente começou a adivinhar qual seriam as minhas respostas.

E surpreendentemente a desgraçada acertou quase todas as respostas.

Não que algum dia eu vá admitir diante dela.

Jamais.

No salão de refeições ela se sentou exatamente na minha frente. Sem eu precisar chamar, os elfos apareciam e desapareciam com bandejas e mais bandejas cheias de sucos, tipos de geléias, pães, frios e bolos.

A cada elfo que passava próximo à pequenina ela fazia questão de agradecer pelo serviço, fazendo mais de um de meus elfos esbugalharem os olhos e saírem correndo para bater a cabeça na porta do fogão, pela impertinência de cruzar seus olhos com os da minha convidada.

Não que isso a deteve de continuar cumprimentando os elfos.

Merlin, será que essa garota também e uma amante e protetora de criaturas mágicas?

- Pare com isso – sibilo enquanto levava meu café aos lábios – se não parar de cumprimentar meus elfos toda a criadagem ficara impossibilitada de exercer seu oficio pelo resto do dia.

- Sinto muito vovô, foi apenas por habito.

HABITO? CUMPRIMENTAS ELFOS DOMESTICOS É UM HABITO? O QUE ANDAM ENSINANDO PARA MINHA NETA???

E... desde quando eu a assumo como minha neta?

- Quando tia Mione descobriu que meus papais tinham elfos domésticos trabalhando lá em casa, ela gritou muito, e depois fez de tudo para tentar liberta-los – a menininha riu enquanto passava geléia de uva em sua torrada – e quando nossa casa já estava quase coberta por meias velhas foi a vez de papai gritar com tia Mione, desde então ela desistiu de obrigar nossos elfos a serem livres. – ela abocanha duas vezes a torrada e mastiga bem antes de enfolir e voltara a falar – Mas ela vem tentando fazer com que eu e meus irmãos sempre tratemos bem os elfos domésticos – a jovem leva o dedinho a ponta do queixo – se bem que Dionísio na semana passada colocou fogo na ponta da orelha do elfo que toma conta do jardim, ele disse que foi magia acidental – minha interlocutora torce o cenho – mas eu sei que e mentira, quando um de nos três faz magia acidental os outros dois sentem uma coisa estranha na boca do estomago, e...

- Outros dois – começava novamente a me perder nas longas narrativas da menina. – Que outros dois? E quem e Dionísio.

- É MESMO!!! – a menininha exclama para depois morder um enorme pedaço de bolo, mastiga com calma, e volta a falar – eu não falei dos meus irmãos.

- Irmãos? – ergo a sobrancelha – devo então supor que meu filho não teve apenas você e seu irmão... – sinto um aperto no peito – Willian.

- Não, quando eu vim ao mundo eu não vim sozinha – mais uma vez ela faz uma expressão pensativa – pensando bem, essa deve ser a primeira vez que eu passo tanto tempo longe de Apollo e Dionísio. Somos trigêmeos. Apesar de que eu não me pareço nada com eles. – ela arregala os olhos como se dissesse algo incrível – Eles sim são idênticos, e tem o cabelo de uma cor tão bonita quanto a de meu pai, e...

A daí por diante foi uma longa rasgação de seda, da qual eu só devo ter ouvido a metade.

Na verdade eu meio que me perdi no pensamento que ela deve ser a primeira Weasley sangüínea que leva uma longa cabeleira loira. Com seus outros irmãos ruivos, ela deve ser um pequeno pontinho amarelo naquele mar vermelho.

Suprimi uma risada...

Eu... quase ri?

Não... digo... ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? É quase impossível não sorrir diante daquela menininha que nesse instante gesticulava desinibida falando de mil e uma travessuras protagonizadas por ela e seus outros dois irmãos.

Foi quando eu notei a ausência da citação do irmão mais velho.

Não resisti, algo mais forte que eu me fez perguntar.

- E Willian?

A menina travou no meio de uma historia maluca que envolvia um urso e sete pedras retangulares.

- O Will – ela cora violentamente – o Will sempre está em casa com um kit de primeiros socorros para cuidar da gente antes que nossos pai percebam o que aconteceu.

Atitude estranha para um jovem que deveria ter cerca de 10 anos.

Parece ser um rapaz responsável.

- Ele sempre tenta me defender quando os meus outros irmão jogam a culpa das coisas em mim. Ele é tão esperto e ... e... – ela remexia uma das mechas de seus cabelos com timidez – e quando eu for mais velha, eu vou me casar com o Will.

Devo dizer que eu devo agradecer a todas as entidades mágicas por não ter nada liquido em minha boca, ou nesse instante varias poças escuras estariam espalhadas por toda a mesa.

Mas não contestei a ultima afirmação da pequena, é normal irmãos mais novos admirarem os mais velhos, só espero que com os anos alguém explique a essa jovem dama os malefícios do incesto, ou ao menos os benefícios da descrição.

Hm... Mas desde quando eu me importo com a futura instrução dessa pequena tagarela?

- Vovô, eu acabei – sorridente ela mostra seu prato vazio – vamos olhar mais um pouco da mansão? Aqui é tão grande que vai acabar a manhã e não teremos visto tudo.

Atrevida.

Devo dizer que essa não é a postura de uma refinada convidada.

O que Draco vem ensinando a essa garota?

Mas por mais ultrajado que estivesse, algo estranho aconteceu.

Minha boca se mexeu sozinha e sorrindo respondi.

- Claro, venha comigo.

Aahh... eu devo estar ficando velho.

AVDPD

Kiaaaaa!!! Lucius está começando a ceder aos encantos de Perséfone, finalmente ele a chamou de neta, interiormente, mas ainda assim é um passo.

A citação aos irmãos dela foi rápida, mas devo dizer que eu sou seriamente apaixonada por eles, Dionísio e Apollo tem uma personalidade bastante similar que só vão se distinguir quando entrarem em Hogwarts.

Já Willian, é o meu menininho de ouro, bom garoto, ótimo nos esportes e a imagem cuspida e escarrada do pai. Não me admira que Perséfone, a essa idade, tenha se apaixonado por ele. Mas isso é só admiração de irmã mau interpretada, o coraçãozinho dela já tem dono, mas isso só vai ser tratado na próxima fic.

Bem. Obrigada por acompanharem minha humilde fic.

Nos vemos no penúltimo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Esse capitulo ficou maior que os outros, mas ainda assim é bastante curtinho.

Bem, como de praxe, eu agradeço a _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy **___por seu apoio, devo dizer que essa fic tem sido uma brincadeira praticamente entre nós duas, e devo dizer que venho me divertido muito.

Pena que está próxima de acabar.

Sem mais enrolação .

Boa leitura

A visita da pequena deusa

Não me perguntem como chegamos a isso.

Creio que nem eu tenho a resposta.

Não saberei explicar como eu, o inabalável Lucius Malfoy, acabei sentado em uma poltrona de minha biblioteca embalando em meu colo uma pequena dama de sete anos envolvida por mantas e apoiando álbuns e álbuns de fotos.

Definitivamente não saberia explicar como chegamos a isso.

Havíamos passeado por algumas horas pela mansão, ela estava tão radiante e risonha como desde o momento que a vi pela primeira vez.

Seus comentários estranhos e declarações pretensiosas para alguém para sua idade continuavam as mesmas.

Ela não havia mudado.

Nada, nada

Em cada minuto, em cada segundo... Ela foi a mesma que havia sido desde o momento que passou pela primeira vez por minha porta de entrada.

Então se não foi ela quem mudou... O que mudou?

...

...

...

Eu?

Terei eu mudado?

Olho para a criança acomodada em meu regaço, e sorrio.

EU SORRI???

Não... não posso mais negar.

Eu sorri.

E ri... e tudo mais que a muito não faço.

Que a duas semanas não faço.

- Desde que minha amada Narcisa se foi – murmuro.

Depois que havia me entregado a felicidade de minha neta – isso, eu admito que a aquela altura do campeonato eu já estava nas mãos daquele pequeno tufão de grandes olhos azuis, e já a chamava de neta – eu meio que me deixei levar pela situação e acabei propondo que nos sentássemos na biblioteca e víssemos fotos antigas.

E ela praticamente delirou de felicidade.

Ela conheceu vários e vários parentes que nunca ninguém havia nem sequer citado a pequena dama. Ela sorria calorosa a cada foto de Narcisa, e gargalhou com as fotos de bebê de Draco.

Suas reações davam vida e novo sentido a aqueles pedaços de recordações empoeiradas.

A pequenina até mesmo ruborizou quando se deparou com uma de minhas fotos de juventude, ela a encarou por vários segundos enquanto franzia o cenho.

Quando perguntei qual era o problema ela simplesmente respondeu algo como.

"Não sei dizer se o vovô era mais bonito nessa época ou agora" ela me olhou toda empolgada e concluiu " acho que então o senhor não consegue ficar mais ou menos bonito. O senhor simplesmente é bonito"

Merlin... Meu ego não teria como resistir a um ataque direto desse, era humanamente impossível que ele não se inchasse com as palavras de minha pequena dama.

Com as palavras de minha neta...

Minha...

Abraço mais forte a pequenina adormecida em meus braços.

Um velho sentimento de posse parecia renascer em meu intimo, e algo que estranhamente só conseguia ler como amor emergia de meu intimo.

Sentimentos que por pura inércia me fizeram murmurar:

- Estou feliz de ter te conhecido.

- Eu também – me respondeu uma voz ainda bêbada de sono.

Ela estava acordada.

Olho para ela de forma calculista, e sabia que não deveria cultivar esperanças, mas minha língua parecia haver ganhado vida, e continuou.

- E o que você acharia de morar aqui?

"O que acharia de morar com o seu avô?" conclui mentalmente.

- Seria fenomenal – ela sorriu com candura, e concluiu, ainda com a voz sonolenta – mas para isso eu teria que deixar os meus papais, então... hm... não, eu não posso.

Um pedacinho de mim sentiu uma forte pontada, mas não era como se eu estivesse alimentando esperanças.

Ou estava?

- Entendo...

- Eu não poderia deixar os meus papais – ela continuou com o que deveria ser uma de suas estranhas narrações – por que todo filhinho quando nasce leva com ele um pedacinho de seus papais, e se ele se afasta, o buraquinho onde ficava esse pedacinho começa a doer.

De onde ela tirava essas coisas?

- Né, vovô? Quando você se afastou do papai, você não sentiu uma dor aguda no buraquinho que o papai deixou para trás? – ela me encara com uma expressão triste, e leva a mão em meu peito – você não sentiu uma dor aguda bem aqui?

Sem palavras.

Juro, aquela pequena terrorista de sete anos havia simplesmente roubado minhas palavras.

Vendo minha reação ela volta a sorrir e diz.

-Não precisa ter medo vovô – ela ergue o tronco e me abraça – por mais que doa agora logo vai passar, por que como seu raio de sol eu vou com certeza te guiar na direção a papai, na direção aonde sua dor vai parar.

Minha mudez se prolongou por mais algum tempo, e quando voltei a falar, minha voz não deveria soar como normalmente, pois assustada minha neta ergue o rostinho para voltar a me encarar.

- Não é tão simples assim – foi o que eu havia dito.

- Mas...

- Bastas de fantasias infantis – me levanto de supetão fazendo com que a menininha caísse aos meus pés.

Virando-me de maneira esvoaçante, sem sequer olhar para ela, avanço em direção a saída da biblioteca.

- Vovô... – sua vozinha soava desconsolada as minhas costas.

- Chame um elfo para guiá-la a saída.

- Mas vovô...

- Vá embora daqui – disse de maneira mais rude.

- Vo...

- VÁ EMBORA DAQUI E NÃO VOLTE MAIS.

Eu tinha medo.

De tudo o que aquela menininha significava.

De tudo o que ela conseguiu revolucionar dentro de mim em apenas algumas horas.

De todos os arrependimento que me corroeram por anos.

De Draco.

Do primogênito de me filho.

De mim mesmo.

Merlin, eu estava morrendo de medo

Eu estava quase fora do aposento quando sinto algo segurando forte minhas vestes.

- Não se perca mais. – foi o que ela murmurou

- Me solte.

Eu poderia continuar a andar.

Podia avançar e mesmo que ela não me largasse eu poderia arrastá-la pelos próximos corredores, por onde ela rasgaria seu vestido e ralaria seus joelhos.

E por fim me soltaria.

Mas ainda assim eu me mantive parado.

- Me solte – repeti.

- Não se perca mais – foi a vez dela repetir o que havia dito – por favor vovô, não se deixe perder mais – ela envolve minha cintura o máximo que seus curtos bracinhos permitiam e esfregava seu rostinho em minha roupa – por favor... não se perca aonde eu não possa te alcançar. Como daquela vez, você estava tão perdido que nem me viu, mas agora você me vê... você me vê e eu não quero te deixar se perder de novo, não quero, não quero.

Sua voz se quebrava em suplicas e claro choro.

Não resisti.

Deus, ela me tinha nas mãos.

Viro-me o mais rápido que pude e com a barra de minha manga comecei a secar a face de minha soluçante neta.

-Como assim "daquela vez" – tento distraí-la para ver se parava de chorar, ao mesmo tempo que matava minha própria curiosidade.

- No cemitério – ela falava entre soluções – no enterro de vovó, o senhor estava tão perdido que nem me viu e... e... parecia tão triste... e... e... o Will disse... e ... os gêmeos... eles...

E em meio a palavras sem coerência se perdeu novamente em choro.

Resignado, eu a tomei no colo e a abracei com força.

Tudo, eu faria tudo se fosse para minha pequena dama parar de chorar.

Por mais que me doesse...

Eu faria tudo...

- Querida – sussurrei pela primeira vez uma palavra claramente carinhosa para a pequenina – tudo bem, eu me encontrarei com meu filho.

As coisas com Draco não eram simples o suficiente para que se resolvessem com apenas uma visita, e com certeza mais de um arrependimento antigo retornará da tumba para me assombrar.

Onze anos fugindo e agora...

- Jura? – ela ergue seu rostinho vermelho pelo choro, e tudo o que eu consegui responder diante daqueles enormes olhos azuis foi.

- Claro... Eu apenas tenho que marcar um dia e...

- Amanhã – ela exclamou claramente feliz.

- Como?

Saltando de meus braços ela volta a sua pose corriqueiramente alegre e tira de dentro de seu vestido um envelope e estende para mim.

- Amanhã é a minha festa de aniversario, eu fiz esse especialmente para o senhor.

Eu olho do envelope artesanalmente infantil para o rosto sorridente da pequena diabinha.

EU... EU FUI ENGANADO?

- Você... – começo a dizer com reprimenda.

- Eu já disse... – seu rosto ela alegre como um arco-iris – ...que eu serei seu raio de sol, e que não deixarei o vovô se perder novamente – seu sorriso ganha um "que" ardiloso – não importa como.

Diante desta revira volta não pude evitar de rir.

Merlin.

Estou diante de uma verdadeira Slytherin.

No fim eu me dei por vencido, ela havia ganhado.

E então, no começo da tarde, eu acabei guiando ela para a estrada mais próxima, onde ela pegaria um Nôitibus Andante.

Foi na parada, segurando a capa de invisibilidade da pequena dama que eu percebi, ela não havia me contado como havia conseguido fugir para vir aqui, nem de onde havia arranjado uma capa de invisibilidade.

Quando ia perguntar a condução dela apareceu e acabei decidindo perguntar isso em nosso próximo encontro.

- Tem certeza que não prefere que eu a envie por rede flu? – pergunto lançando um olhar de nojo para o veiculo.

UMA MALFOY NÃO DEVERIA SE REBAIXAR A ESSE NIVEL!!!

- Tudo bem, é divertido – tenho que fazê-la reconsiderar seus conceitos de diversão – fora que se fizer isso, o papai pode descobrir que eu estive na casa do vovô. Prefiro que amanhã a sua chegada seja uma surpresa.

- Sim... uma surpresa... – murmuro temendo o pior.

- Vovô... – já tendo subindo nos primeiros degraus da condução ela tem altura o suficiente para, nas pontas dos pés, segurar com as duas mãos o meu rosto e puxá-lo para me beijar na testa – assim como o buraquinho nos peitos dos papais doem, o pedacinho que os filhos levam no peito também doem... Não tenha medo vovô, para que essas duas dores se curem rápido eu vou segurar as mãos de vocês dois bem forte.

Soltando mais uma de suas alegres risadinhas ela termina de subir no veiculo.

Assim que ela se acomoda eu aproveito para me aproximar do motorista antes que eles partissem e disse da maneira mais sombria.

- Aquela pequena dama dará a vocês a honra de sua presença pelos próximos minutos, se alguma coisa acontecer a ela no seu percurso de volta a casa, qualquer coisa, eu juro que executarei maldições que farão até as suas próximas dez gerações gritarão de dor e agonia.

Não preciso dizer que quase fiz o pobre motorista se urinar de medo.

Bom, o que posso fazer?

Um vovô não pode prezar pela segurança de sua netinha?

AVDPD

Siiiim, e a pequena dama tinha uma fachada viperina escondida de baixo de tanta candura, claro que só foi naquela ceninha de choro, mas isso já demonstra um graaaande potencial.

A fic está próxima do fim, o próximo capitulo será o ultimo, nele Lucius enfrentará o resto de sua família, e talvez a pessoa mais difícil de se encarar.

O Will.

Mas também, o vovô terá um presente especial para a sua netinha, algo que de certo vai fazê-la soltar suas inconfundíveis risadinhas.

Obrigada por acompanharem a fic.

Até o próximo e ultimo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Nhaaaai, meus olhos doem um pouco, digitar por tanto tempo não deve estar me fazendo bem, sem falar que agora de tarde eu ainda vou ter que passar o reeeesto do dia na frente do computador no meu trabalho.

Bom, fazer o que?

Obrigada novamente a _**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy **___por seu apoio, e a todos que leram minha fic, espero que nos vejamos em uma próxima trama.

Tenham uma boa leitura

A visita da pequena deusa

Definitivamente eu devo estar pagando todos os meus pecados hoje.

- O senhor aceita um doce vovô? – duas pequenas figuras ruivas idênticas estendiam para mim uma bandeja enquanto em seus olhos mantinham um ar de mais pura inocência.

Todos... absolutamente todos os meus pecados.

- Não obrigado, meu paladar nunca se deu muito bem com coisas doces.

Os dois menininhos se encararam com certa decepção, e eu quase estive a ponto de aceitar o que me foi oferecido quando um falou para o outro.

- Viu só Apollo? Eu disse que deveríamos ter trazido um salgadinho ao invés de um doce.

Ambos já haviam se virado para sair.

- Eu sei Dionísio, mas o gosto da poção que usamos se camufla melhor em coisas doces.

- Vamos falar com os padrinhos, eles devem ter alguma coisa no deposito da loja.

- Vamos!!!

E mais do que felizes, como se eu não tivesse escutado a conversa toda, meus supostos netos se afastam de mim correndo em direção a enorme mancha ruiva que compunha o grupo familiar de vários e vários Weasleys que me lançavam olhares desconfiados.

Definitivamente... Definitivamente, estou pagando todos os meus pecados hoje.

Realizando o desejo de minha neta, eu estou hoje pela primeira vez na casa de meu filho, desde que ele se casou, para celebrar o aniversario da pequena dama e de seus dois outros irmãos.

Logicamente, já que são trigêmeos.

Ainda não tive a chance de falar com meu filho, ele apenas me lançou um olhar surpreso, para depois me indicar aonde sentar e dizer que conversaríamos em outro momento.

No momento atual ele e o marido estavam muito ocupados domando algumas ferinhas de 1 metro e meio de altura.

- O senhor fez bem em não aceitar – me falou uma voz ao meu lado.

Quando olho, vejo que sentado próximo a mim estava um rapazinho de cabelos ruivos – um Weasley, suponho – e expressão serena. Seu rosto era familiar e seus cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros me incomodavam um pouco.

- Na realidade eu realmente não me dou muito bem com doces – tento ser o mais cordial possível, Perséfone havia sido a única criança com quem conversei por tanto tempo nas ultimas décadas.

- E esses com certeza não te cairiam bem – sorrio amistoso – desde que eles começaram a receber aulas de poções de seus padrinhos – apontou para dois irmãos gêmeos que conversavam animados com meus netos e entregavam para eles um vidrinho amarelo – esses diabinhos vem tentando envenenar metade da família, por isso não leve para o lado pessoal, semana passada o meu pai saiu de casa e cinco minutos depois de tomar o café da manhã seus cabelos começaram a se transformar em cipós e flores vermelhas. Foi o maior auê.

Ah que ótimo, quinze minutos na festinha de aniversario de meus natos e eu já quase sou envenenados pelos próprios.

Olho novamente de esgueira para o rapaz ao meu lado e não pude deixar de me perguntar o porquê dele estar sendo tão amistoso.

- E você seria...

- Não me apresentei? Que grosseria, eu me chamo Willian, Willian Weasley.

Meu sangue gelou.

Era ele.

Bem ao meu lado, era ele.

O primogênito de meu filho.

A criança a qual eu cheguei a exigir que Draco abortasse.

A ultima pessoa que queria me encontrar hoje.

Se bem... que o jovem deveria ter uns onze anos, não acho que Draco tenha falado para ele sobre...

- Eu não te perdôo.

Ou talvez tenha.

Olho para ele com certo temor e sua face era tão serena como no começo. Ele passa a mão no cabelo de forma despreocupada e por fim volta a me encarar.

- Sei que deve ter remoído muito essa questão por muito tempo, por isso achei melhor deixar claro o que eu sinto – deu entre ombros – bem, eu não te perdôo.

Era isso, era isso o que eu mais temia, e de certa forma o que vim ouvir aqui.

Afinal, quem perdoaria alguém que...

- Não perdôo, por que não há o que perdoar – ele diz de forma séria – por que eu deveria guardar rancor de algo que não foi realmente referente e mim?

O olho confuso.

- Mas...

- Toda vez que vovó vinha nos visitar, no fim do dia meus pais acabavam discutindo no quarto. Uma noite, eu ouvi escondido, e foi assim que eu descobri o porquê de você ter cortado relações com meu papai. – suspira – Devo admitir que na época eu me senti triste, e até certo ponto com raiva. Mas com o tempo eu concluí que eu era odiado por alguém que nem ao menos me conhecia. Que você não sabia meu nome, nunca tinha ouvido minha voz, e nem havia visto meu rosto, você odiava uma idéia tão abstrata minha que não era nem como se me odiasse de verdade.

- Eu... eu não te odeio. – murmuro.

Ele volta a sorrir.

- A minha tristeza se tornou indiferença, que há duas semanas atrás se transformou novamente, mas dessa vez em pena. No enterro da vovó, apesar do senhor parecer não ter nos notado, foi quando te vimos pela primeira vez. Papai foi bastante discreto para que não nos cruzássemos, mas era impossível eu não poder te ver de longe. Você parecia tão triste, e acima de tudo sozinho. Eu tenho os meus irmãos e meus pais, mas você só tinha a vovó. Como eu poderia odiar alguém assim?

O rapaz falava realmente com o coração.

Foi tanta bondade naquela voz que nem ao menos consegui me sentir patético por ser alvo da pena de uma criança.

E ele continuou.

- E também tinha a Perséfone, desde que havia descoberto a morte da vovó, a minha irmãzinha havia deixado de falar, você consegue imaginar aquele pequeno tufão calado? Ela se fechou nela mesma de uma maneira que... – hesitou – que me deu medo, e quando eu vi uma expressão tão similar a dela na sua face eu tive uma idéia, talvez vocês poderiam se curar um ao outro.

Epa, esse assunto esta tomando um rumo estranho.

- Foi em um momento do enterro que eu segurei nos ombros dela e disse "está vendo aquele senhor ali? Ele e o nosso vovô" o senhor tinha que ver, ela arregalou tanto os olhos que quase saíram de órbita – riu baixinho – e eu continuei "sabe essa dor que você este sentindo agora? Pois essa dor é a mesma que ele esta sentindo" eu quase me arrependi do que disse pois ela silenciosamente começou a chorar, então continuei "não seria bom que ela parasse?" ela confirmou com a cabeça "não seria bom se você a fizesse parar?". Convenientemente eu também a lembrei da promessa que a vovó tinha feito de trazê-lo para nós, que surpreendentemente minha irmãzinha tomou muito a peito.

E então as palavras chorosas que ela havia me dito ontem me vieram a mente:

"_**No cemitério... no enterro de vovó, o senhor estava tão perdido que nem me viu e... e... parecia tão triste... e... e... o Will disse... e ... os gêmeos... eles..."**_

Isso quer dizer que aquilo não havia sido de todo atuação da parte dela?

Espera m pouco, uma questão mais relevante foi levantada agora.

- Foi você quem a mandou para mansão!!! – quase gritei.

Will sorriu da minha reação exagerada.

- Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava, ou quase. – lançou um olhar na direção dos irmãos ruivos que naquele instante tentavam fazer uma tia gorda aceitar um salgadinho de aparência suspeita – Aqueles dois foram absolutamente contra a idéia. Eles normalmente aprontam muito e às vezes até mesmo jogam a culpa na Perséfone, mas sempre que acham que devem defende-la... – sorri – Foi uma dor de cabeça convence-los que você não faria nada a ela.

- Eles sabem sobre...

- Não, só eu sei, mas para eles você era o vovô malvado que nunca os visitou. – ele deixa suas costas descansarem no escoro da cadeira de forma despreocupada – demorou um pouquinho, mas eu os convenci. – por sua expressão passou rapidamente traços de prepotência – Raras são as vezes que eu não consigo. Então um dia eu convenci meus pais que queria visitar o meu padrinho – ele aponta com a cabeça, não muito longe de onde estávamos, para ninguém menos que Harry Potter, ele conversava animadamente com quem eu supunha ser Giny Weasley, sob o olhar feroz de meu ex-amigo Severus – e lá eu "peguei emprestado" a capa de invisibilidade dele.

- Emprestado? – pergunto com descrença.

- Quase emprestado. – admite com certa vergonha – Dei para ela a capa e disse para nossos pais que a levaria para visitar uma amiga dela. De lá tudo o que precisei foi ensina-la como pegaria um Nôitibus Andante de volta.

Fiquei calado.

Tudo quilo então... Foi um plano dele?

Tudo... tudo por mim?

- Você...

- Eu não te conheço, nem você me conhece – ele diz sério – não posso dizer se te amo ou se chegarei a te odiar. Por isso, acho que podemos dar uma chance ao novo. Prazer, meu nome e Willian Weasley – o pequeno estende a mão.

E eu não duvidei.

- Encantado, Lucius Malfoy, seu avô.

Sorrindo feliz, o rapaz pula da cadeira e se despede com um aceno.

- Ele é um ótimo garoto – murmuro.

- Puxou ao pai. – me responde alguém as minhas costas.

Aquela voz...

- Draco.

Meu filho se senta no lugar em que seu filho estava antes e com uma expressão neutra diz.

- Todo o santo dia eu me pergunto se aquele garoto puxou alguma coisa minha, mas quanto mais eu olho para ele – suspira com carinho – só vejo o Bill.

Dividimos vários segundos calados.

Não sabia por onde começar.

- Eu...

- Então o senhor já conheceu a Perséfone? – ele me corta – pestinhas, só vim a descobrir agora, por que ouvi escondido, creio que terei de ter uma seria conversa com eles.

- Ela... eu não fiz nada com...

- Mentira – Draco suspira e remexe o cabelo – você fez algo. – ele me encara sério – você de alguma forma fez ela voltar a sorrir.

Devo dizer que não consigo nem por um segundo imaginar aquela pestinha sem um sorriso no rosto, logo a afirmação de Draco me soava um pouco irreal.

- Ela é uma garotinha especial – olho como agora os dois aniversariantes ruivos corriam de uma senhora gorda com o corpo coberto de penas amarelas e não consigo reter uma curta risada – todos eles são.

- Sim... eles são incríveis. São a nossa família.

O olho surpreso.

- Draco.

- Muita coisa foi dita no passado pai, a maioria por você, mas sei que algumas delas o senhor deve ter reconsiderado, ou não estaria aqui. Merlin... Como eu esperei que um dia o senhor realmente estivesse aqui – diz com certo cansaço – Eu não vou discutir, nem questionar os seus motivos, se o senhor realmente quer estar aqui, saiba que será bem vindo. Só tome cuidado com aqueles dois ali – Draco sorri irônico e aponta para seus dois filho fugitivos – eles ainda guardam muito ressentimento pela ausência dos últimos sete presentes de aniversario e de natal.

Rio novamente.

- Nada que não possa ser remediado.

A festa seguiu e sinceramente não fiz muita questão de me misturar com o restante da família.

Vez ou outra um neto meu se sentava comigo para conversar. Perséfone praticamente havia se grudado ao meu lado quando havia percebido minha presença, só se afastava quando ia puxar briga com um dos amigos de Will por ele ficar monopolizando o irmão dela.

Will apenas suspirava e se divertia vendo as cenas de ciúmes da irmã.

Pessoalmente eu não simpatizei com o moleque, o tal amigo de meu neto, ele olhava de uma forma para minha netinha que não me agradou nada, sem falar que aquele rosto não me era estranho.

O Sr. Weasley... Bom em uma festa lotada de Srs. Weasleys o melhor que eu faço e especificar de qual eu falo, no caso, o marido de meu filho também tirou o seu tempo para falar comigo.

Não foi muita coisa, mas ele deixou claro que eu era bem vindo, e ficava feliz de saber que Draco poderia voltar a contar com o pai, mas se eu fizesse de novo algo que ferisse ao marido dele ou a qualquer um de seus filhos ele não se conteria como da ultima vez.

Justo.

Acho que foi a única reprimenda que levei naquele dia.

Severus e Potter também vieram falar comigo, nenhum me repreendeu ou lembrou qualquer um de meus erros.

Eu até mesmo senti que Severus estava feliz por voltar a falar comigo.

No fim da festa eu puxei Draco para um lugar mais reservado e por fim revelei o que eu queria dar de presente para minha pequena Perséfone.

- Draco, não sei como isso pode soar, e deixo claro que não quero ofender a ninguém – começo logo na defensiva – depois que recebi a visita da minha neta eu resolvi mexer novamente no meu testamento, no qual eu inclui o seu nome e o de sua família – ergo a mão impedindo que ele argumentasse – e um decisão é minha, no caso, a permissão que eu pretendo pedir envolve apenas Perséfone. Eu gostaria de nomeá-la a minha sucessora legal.

Draco abriu a boca pasmo.

- Ela não precisa mudar o sobrenome como de praxe, mas pelo pouco que conversei com ela achei que a pequena gostaria de ser introduzida na sociedade de sangue puro, as festas, as apresentações oficiais, as viagens, círculos políticos. Ela parece ter um certo traquejo social natural.

Sei que isso pode parecer que estou tentando levar ela para mim, mas não pude evitar de sugerir isso, acredito que ela adoraria fazer parte desse mundo, e eu com certeza irei adorar guiá-la por ele.

Diante do silencio de Draco eu continuei.

- Ela não precisa vir morar comigo, apenas deixe que passe alguns finais de semana, será o suficiente para que ela tenha suas aulas e...

- Tudo bem – ele responde – tenho ainda que conversar com Bill sobre o assunto, mas duvido que ele se negue, e... Talvez seja melhor que ela mude de sobrenome – o olho com surpresa – se formos fazer isso, terá que ser direito, Weasleys nunca foram bem vistos nas altas rodas, duvido que eles não descubram que ela tem laços sangüíneos com o Bill, mas portando um sobrenome como os dos Malfoy será mais difícil que alguém tente fazer alguma coisa com a minha princesinha.

- Compreendo, mas seu marido não vai...

- Eu converso com ele mais tarde. – Draco sorri sem olhar para nada em especial – isso será algo bom para ela, ela estava muito apegada à mamãe, talvez por ser um dos pouco contatos femininos que ela tinha acesso. Andar um pouco pelos corredores que a famosa dama Malfoy desfilou talvez seja o melhor para ela.

- Sinto que acabamos de criar um nova esplendorosa dama Malfoy.

- Sim uma tão reluzente que ofuscara até mesmo o próprio titulo. Ela será mais que uma dama.

Sorrio cúmplice observando ela abraçando o irmão mais velho pelo pescoço e estirando a língua para o insuportável amigo. E concluo.

- Ela será uma deusa.

AVDPD

E.... acabou.

Devo dizer que me dói sempre dizer isso, mas é meio que inevitável uma historia chegar a um final.

Como eu disse antes, eu pretendo iniciar outra fic no universo de "a melhor das reações", onde os protagonistas serão justamente os filhos dos personagens de Harry Potter.

Eu sei, não é uma idéia muito original... Mas fazer o que?

Me pergunto se alguém ainda não percebeu, mas os padrinhos de Apollo e Dionísio, são os famosos gêmeos Weasleys, que por acaso são praticamente idolatrados por esses dois diabinhos.

O padrinho de Perséfone é o Severus.

Sim... e eu não disse que Perséfone teria no futuro um verdadeiro amor? Bem ele é o tal "amigo insuportável" de Will, alguém tem algum pista de quem seja? Eu duvido.

Bem, bjs e nos vemos em outra historia.

^o^


End file.
